plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For other uses, see Ancient Egypt (disambiguation). |Zombies= |Unlock=Available at the beginning of the game |before=<< |after=>>}} Ancient Egypt (神秘埃及; pinyin: shenmi aiji; translation: Mysterious Egypt) is the first world in [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies]].There are 15 levels in this world, 10 plants to make use of, and 12 zombies to fight against. This world's gimmick are tombstones. They can't be planted on, absorb 800 damage per shot, and block straight shooting plants' projectiles. A Grave Buster can instantly destroy a tombstone. Levels Current= *First time rewards other than stars, coins, and chests. |-| Pre-1.8= * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only for the first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when you defeat the last level. If the prize is a Puzzle Piece, then it can be rewarded again for 3 times a day (except Day 5). Special Delivery levels (1 Key) * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only for the first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when you defeat the last level. If the prize is a Puzzle Piece, then it can be rewarded again for 3 times a day. Save Our Seeds level (3 Keys) * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only for the first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when you defeat the last level. If the prize is a Puzzle Piece, then it can be rewarded again for 3 times a day. Locked and Loaded levels (3 Keys) * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only for the first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when you defeat the last level. If the prize is a Puzzle Piece, then it can be rewarded again for 3 times a day. Mummy Memory levels (3 Keys) * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only for the first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when you defeat the last level. If the prize is a Puzzle Piece, then it can be rewarded again for 3 times a day. Last Stand levels (4 Keys) * Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only for first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when the player defeats the last level. If the prize is a Puzzle Piece, then it can be rewarded again for three times a day. Brain Busters Special Delivery In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to used all the plants that are in the conveyor-belt to pass the level. It is played on Day 3 and 10. Save Our Seeds (Pre-1.8) In this Brain Buster, the player was forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, they will fail the level. Since the 1.8 update, there are no Save Our Seeds levels in Ancient Egypt. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded restricts the player to plants that are given within the level. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though certain plants are locked, they have the ability to use that plant. It is played on Day 13 Mummy Memory Mummy Memory is Ancient Egypt's exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, they will tap two ceramic signs to reveal the symbols. If the player manages to get the two similar symbols (e.g. two skulls), the zombie will immediately die. However, if they pick different ceramic signs with different symbol appearing (e.g. a skull and a cone), the sign will flip again. It is played on Days 6 and 12. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return once again. Just like its previous game, the player can start the onslaught and survive five consecutive waves. However, in this game, the player has to survive one flag only with extreme numbers of Zombies storming the Player's lawn and most likely will attack violently with Sandstorms. The player is provided with great amount of sun and Plant Food as there are no zombies that will carry a Plant Food in order to aid the player from winning. Sun producing plants and free plants are not allowed in this Brain Buster. It is played on Day 8. Walkthrough :See Ancient Egypt/Walkthrough. Gallery Ancient Egypt on World Map Completed.png|Ancient Egypt on the world map Ancient Egypt Preview Completed.png|Ancient Egypt preview NewAEMap.jpg|Ancient Egypt Map Ancient Egypt New Chinese Preview Image.png Ancient Egypt Boss Level Preview Image.png Ancient Egypt Chinese Name.png Ancient Egypt New Revised Chinese Preview Image.png Iceberg Lettuce on the World Map (Chinese version).png Cabbage-pult on the World Map (Chinese version).png Grave Buster on the World Map (Chinese version).png Screenshot_2018-05-19-14-18-13~2.jpeg|A glitch relating to the background Old AE_Plants.png|Ancient Egypt plants on the map AE map.PNG|World map Ancient Egypt New Chinese Preview Image.png|The Zombot Sphinx-inator in the intro (pre-1.9.0) Ancient Egypt Preview Completed.png|Preview (pre-1.9.0) Trivia For all the non-Chinese trivia about Ancient Egypt, see Ancient Egypt. *Previously, the tombstones disappeared then appear again after the player had chosen the plants. After an update, the tombstones then did not appear from the start but they only appeared after the player have chosen the plants. This was later fixed and now, tombstones appear right from the start and do not disappear after the player have chosen the plants. *Since the 1.8 update, it and Sky City are the only worlds in the game which have no Save Our Seeds levels. *It is not possible to encounter a Level 2 or above zombie in Ancient Egypt outside from the Endless Challenge of Ancient Egypt. *This is one of the two worlds in the game that does not have 24 levels, the other being Modern Day. In this case, it has 15 levels, making it the world with the least number of levels in the game. **This is also the only world where only the first star in each level can be obtained and the only world where no levels have Hard Mode. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version)